Freddy converstion
by MisterTMB
Summary: This fnaf fanfiction contains smut. Also the characters are humans with Bonnie and Chica be females and Freddy and Foxy being males. This contains some Bonnie x Foxy and Chica x Freddy, but this will mainly be Foxy x Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

This fnaf fanfiction contains smut. Also the characters are humans with Bonnie and Chica be females and Freddy and Foxy being males. This contains some Bonnie x Foxy and Chica x Freddy, but this will mainly be Foxy x Freddy.

Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie own a small townhouse a block down from the pizzeria they work at. They started getting ready at around 6:00 am, with the guys sharing a bathroom and the girls share the other one.

"Foxy stop combing your tail and get out of the shower."

"Freddy just because of my pirate impersonation , doesn't mean that I shouldn't look my best," Foxy pulled open the shower curtain and walked out with his tail slowly swayed behind him," fine,fine go ahead."

Freddy's face turned as bright red has Foxy's hair as he realized Foxy wasn't even going cover himself,"Thank you..." he mumbled rushing into the shower as quick as possible not even thinking of his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hay, boys if y'all are done fucking each other up there breakfast is on," They could hear Bonnie shout from down stairs,"And Foxy get dressed before you get down here."

Both Foxy and Freddy laughed as the finished cleaning themselves. Freddy ended his shower after a minute and walked out, he was expecting to see Foxy, but he didn't which made him curious. He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards his room. He started to dress when he felt arms move around him.

"Did Foxy hog the shower again?" Chica had snuck up on him," it's a shame if he keeps doing that we can properly help wake each other up."

Freddy jumped a foot in the air when Chica started speaking but after he realized who it was he calmed down." Chica, you scared the Shit out of me now let me get dressed, BonBon will get mad if I don't eat her breakfast again."

Chica a little upset with Freddy let go and walked out of his room. Freddy wondered what was with Chica today. He finished dressing and looked at the clock; it read ten minutes till seven . SHIT I HAVE TEN MINUTES TO EAT. He ran down stairs and saw Foxy still sitting at the table slowly drinking water.

"Bonnie was mad you hadn't eat her breakfast but I told her, I took longer than usually in the shower. So what did you do to Chica she was pissed that's one reason why the girls left early."

"I didn't feel like have sex today," he simply put. He sat at the table and started eating as fast as he could stuff his mouth. Foxy just stared at him. What's with Foxy he hasn't been acting like himself today, Freddy thought.

"Freddy," Foxy paused as he put his hook on Freddy's hand," have you forgot today."

Freddy was confused for a second, and then it struck him.

"It's my birthday," he stopped eating and looked at Foxy," I forgot we had the day off to since it's also girl day at the pizzeria."

Foxy just laughed. Freddy finished eating just slower than before."Freddy since we are going have a boys day today anything special you wanna do to day like go to the strip club or have a video game marathon. It's all up to you since it's Also your b-day."

Freddy wasn't sure what he wanted to since they didn't have work. Foxy stood up and Freddy realized Foxy still wasn't dressed.

"Well since you have nothing you wanna do I want to go see a movie and wonder if you wanna go." Foxy said as he left to get dressed.

Freddy was fully blushing now his head was only a inch from Foxy's dong as Foxy walked by." Yeah Foxy I'll go."

Freddy rushed up stairs and, once he was in his room, he took off his business clothing and through on a gamer t-shirt and a pair of his most comfortable jeans. He walked out of his room to see Foxy fully dressed in shirt Foxy gave him last year and a pair of shorts. He looks hot Freddy thought.

"Ready Freddy."

"I hate it when you do that, but yeah I'm ready."

They walked out of the townhouse in silence but as they headed to the theater they laughed at perverted joke they made. They saw the pizzeria coming up and Foxy diverted his course.

"Foxy, what are you doing. It's girls day there," but Freddy obediently followed.

"Freddy we are stopping by to say hi to BonBon and for you to apologize to Chica. And I'm picking up my check I forgot to last night."

Freddy, remembering they had to leave in a hurry last night, remembered he needed to pick his check up to. As they walked And into the pizzeria they saw tables full of little girls.

"Now young ladies we have visitors," Bonnie said while holding back a laugh," should we kick the boys out or keep them?"

"We aren't stay long we just came to pick up our check," Foxy announced giving Bonnie a wink. The little girls giggled and Bonnie blushed.

"Now ladies can you give Chica and I a moment with the troublesome Boys," Bonnie and Chica stepped off the stage the girls and their moms now laughing at Bonnie's over exaggeration of boys.

Once Bonnie reached Foxy she gave him a hug and Foxy gave her a slight peck on the cheek, but Chica was still mad at Freddy. Chica grabbed his hand and walked Freddy to to front.

"Chica are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy I think I should tell you this now. Were over." Chica said as she gave him a hug and then left. Freddy just stood there his mouth open he saw Foxy walk up but he didn't move.

"Fred, something wrong?" Foxy watched his friend.

"I'm fine. I... let's go, you got our checks."

"Yeah," Foxy grabbed Freddy's arm," we have to stop by the bank and then get to the movies."

Foxy kept talking even after they got to the bank and deposited their checks. Freddy was silent the whole time on the walk; he barely realized that Foxy had stopped talking.

"FREDDY!" Foxy shouted, Freddy jumped out of his skin,"Freddy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Foxy you haven't done an..."

"Freddy, I didn't know Chica was going end your guys relationship, or I won't have stopped by there to grab our checks."

"How did you know. I haven't said anything."

"You not saying anything is what made it obvious," they walked in silence."We're here. Did you have a movie preference or can I choose."

"Your choice, since you're the one who brought up the movie trip."

"Okay it's that to murder mystery then."

Freddy and Foxy got tickets for the movie. As they walked in Foxy pointed to the theater for Freddy to head towards.

"What do you want from the concession stand Freddy?"

"I'll take some popcorn and Coke."

"Got it now go get us a seat I'll be there in a second."

Freddy headed to the theater and grabbed a seat in the front room, there was no one in there. He saw Foxy come in the theater his tail lazily waging, he carried a tray of popcorn and drinks.

"They didn't have Coke so I got you Pibb. Is that okay," Freddy nodded as Foxy passed him his soda and popcorn. Foxy sat down and they watched the movie. It was fairly interesting Freddy though, but he didn't understand why Foxy wanted to watch this movie. He felt a hand move on his leg.

"FOXY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Freddy, what I can put my hand on you?" He said laughing,"besides you don't have a giant ass tail. Now shut up and watch the movie."

Even though no one else was in theater, Freddy didn't want to bug Foxy watching the movie. It bugged him though having Foxy's hand on his leg. The movie end and Foxy moved his hand and got up. Freddy got up too but not as fast as Foxy did.

"So Freddy how did you like the movie?"

Freddy didn't speak for a second. "It was good." He said not want to offend his friend.

"Really, I hated it I thought it was a murder mystery not a lovy-dovy cop movie."

Freddy was shocked at Foxy's reply. They walk out of the theater and Foxy pulled out his android phone.

"Hay Freddy it's only 12 you wanna go get a bite to eat or go home and I can whip something up." Foxy turned to Freddy.

"How about go home, I just wanna eat and go to bed."

Foxy nodded and they started to walk home. The made small chat but Freddy couldn't get over the fact that Foxy had placed his hand, on his leg, and didn't move it till the end of the movie. Took them another ten minutes but they made it home.

Freddy plopped down on a crouch in the livingroom as Foxy made some lunch. It was scarily five minutes before Foxy came out caring two plates, two glasses,.and a bottle of whiskey.

"Hay Freddy can you pass me the TV's remote."

"Yeah sure,"Freddy leaned over to a corner table on the end of the couch and handed it to Foxy. Foxy set done the glasses, plates, and alcohol and grabbed the remote. He turned to some cooking show.

"Foxy, what you make for lunch today," Freddy asked eying his plate.

"A croque monsieur, it's basically a Ham and cheese sandwich. You have chips on the side, salad is on the counter, and a chocolate cheesecake for dessert."

"But Foxy it's only been like five minutes. How you make that so fast?" Foxy just shrugged. They both ate fast Freddy never understood why Foxy didn't switch places with Chica, he was a far better cook and he won't be stuck in that closet like cove most the day. Freddy finally tuned into what Foxy was watching. The show was something on making classic Korean dishes easily.

Freddy got up took both the plates to the kitchen and put them into the sink. He grabbed the salads and also took the cheesecakes out of the freezer. As Freddy walked back he notice that Foxy's tail was stiff.

"Foxy you okay."

"Yeah my tail is acting like my dick but I have more control over it." Foxy smiled and and gently took a salad and cheesecake from Freddy. Freddy thought that Foxy looked really good while laying down with his back up against the other couches arm. He realized Foxy's tail wasn't stiff. Dammit did Foxy perusally make his tail hard to see if I look at his ass, Freddy was mad at himself.

"Foxy dam this salad dressing is good." Foxy leaned his head back to look at Freddy.

"I try my best. So you taste the cheesecake yet?"

Freddy nodded no but Foxy was grinning as he leaned his head forward again. Freddy scarfed down the salad. And as almost started on the cheesecake when he noticed Foxy had even finished half his salad.

"Hey, Foxy you okay normally you eat faster than me."

"I'm watching this show, and trying to figure out if I need to go by the store to get some stuff so i can make dinner."

Freddy was happy with that response and dived right into his cheesecake. It was even better, it tasted like it had dark chocolate, coffee, and a hint of mint. He smile he hadn't had anything better then this lunch, not even Bonnie's famous pancakes were this good. Foxy stood up and grabbed the all the dishes and ,except Foxy's cheesecake, set them in the sink.

"Freddy I have to go get noodles, sauce, and red wine you wanna come or you wanna take a nap?" Foxy seemed disappointed about something.

"If it's fine with you Foxy I'll take that nap. Thanks for them meal it was real great. Could you make me lunch again someday?"

"Yeah sure Freddy," Foxy left.

Freddy wondered what was with Foxy, he seem so cheerful a second ago and now he depressed about something. Freddy laid back on the couch, thinking of what may have made Foxy upset drifted off to sleep.

"FOXY!" Freddy dripped with sweat. Someone ran over to him.

"Freddy, what's wrong?" Foxy was wearing an apron as he engulfed Freddy in a hug.

"Foxy, I'm sorry I thought something happened to you. Please don't leave me for a minute." Foxy laid Freddy back on the couch and then curled up with him on the couch,his tail acted like a blanket. Freddy realized how much he scared his friend.

"Freddy I have to finish cooking dinner but I'll rejoin you once I'm done okay." Foxy got up and Freddy realized all Foxy was wear was that apron. After a few minutes Freddy was asleep again.

Freddy woke up again hearing a car doors slam choose. Foxy was completely nude laying next to Freddy. Freddy thought he could even feel Foxy's dong. A second car door slam made Foxy jump.

"Freddy I'd told you I rejoin you once I was done." He smiled as he got up and stared at Freddy. However for Freddy, Foxy's ass was right in his face.

"Hey boys we are home," Foxy dashed to the kitchen as Bonnie spoke.

"My God it smells great in here," Chica announced as she ran into the kitchen and set her stuff down,"can I help Foxy. Oh please, please."

Foxy grinned."Chica if you gals came home earlier there be a lot to do but right now I'm only waiting for the the cake to get done."

Chica was disappointed, but she walked over to the couch Foxy was on earlier and sat down. Bonnie walked into the kitchen and kissed Foxy on the lips. Freddy sat up and saw how Chica was looking at him when he looked down, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He blushed.

"Freddy get a shirt on and Foxy put something on," Bonnie pushed Foxy to the stairs with Freddy following the couple," me and Chica will set the table and when y'all get down we'll eat."

Freddy walked to his room wondering how he lost his shirt. He felt a warm body and arms wrap around him found by a tail. The figure pushed him onto the bed.

"Freddy stop squirming."

"Foxy let me go," even though he wanted this to go much farther than holding. Freddy's dick hardened.

"Freddy trust me I know you, you want more then what I'm going do."

Foxy removed Freddy's pole from his boxers then his pants; Foxy curled his fingers around Freddy's shaft and started pumping him, while making his hook move up and down Freddy's started breathing heavy, and after that It didn't take long before Freddy covered Foxy's hand and part of his bedding in cum. Foxy got up licking his fingers.

"Come on put on your shirt it's dinner time."

Freddy was breathing hard as he walked down the stairs. His breath normalized before he reached the table. Chica and Bonnie were patiently waiting for him. Foxy was carrying a cake to the table.

"I thought I told you to put something on Foxy. Go put something on."

Foxy smiled and in full view of the girls put on an apron.

"Not what I had in mind but okay." Bonnie blushed realizing she should have specified here words.

They were all sitting at the table when Chica gave a huge package."There's something from everyone in there. Wait till either after dinner or once your in your room to open it, because I'm hungry and don't wanna Wait longer."

They had a quick laugh, wished Freddy a happy birthday and they dug into the buffet Foxy had made. Everyone was trying Eventing except Foxy he sat back and ate a plate with only a feel thing he prepared on it. Bonnie was about to dive into a pasta dish till she realized it was a type of Ramen creation.

"Hey, Foxy why is this Ramen?"

"They didn't have angel hair pasta. So I had to improvise."

After this she grabbed some and then the others followed. They all had to stop to take a piece of cake before they got too full. The girls nearly had orgasms when they ate a piece off their forks.

After this new experience with Foxy's cooking, the girls went to bed. But Freddy and Foxy stayed up to drink the whiskey from earlier. After the third shot Foxy couldn't take it any longer,neither could Freddy for that matter, Foxy jumped on Freddy kissing him right on the lips. Foxy stood up took off the apron and stared as Freddy started to strip himself. Freddy stood up when he was naked and they kissed again. Freddy pushed Foxy on the down on the couch and Foxy lifted his legs.

"Freddy I want you inside of me." Foxy said longingly.

Freddy quick moved and put his entire erection into Foxy. Foxy gasped in pain but loved Freddy being in him. Freddy slow pulled out and pushed back in. Both them started breathing heavy, Foxy was jerking himself off, Freddy moved a little faster, then faster, then faster. Foxy followed pace every time Freddy sped up Foxy jerked faster. Foxy finally released covering his chest and part of Freddy's torso is his cum. Then Freddy released inside Foxy.

Freddy fell on top of Foxy and they fell asleep like that, not moving just resting in the others embrace.

Thank for reading, I'm sorry I not good at writing sex scenes. This is my first one so please how did I do. Also if y'all want something to happen next chapter comment and I may put it in the next chapter. Again thank you for reading and my auto-correct saved me so many times so if you see a mistake tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2(obviously) if you're good at writing sex scenes please tell me I'm said, okay humor aside he goes the second part in Foxy's pov. Freddy will get odds, Foxy evens.

Foxy woke at 12:30 at night, with Freddy still on and in him. Foxy smiled he been want to do this forever. He slowly pulled out from under Freddy and walked into the kitchen and grabbed several napkins; he made his way back to couch squatted by Freddy and started clean him up. Once Freddy was mostly clean, Foxy turned his attention to his own body. Dam I'm a mess, was Foxy's first reaction when he saw patches of white, and, as he moved his hand over his chest, it was almost all sticky and tough. Last time I'm point my steam back towards me, Foxy muttered as he walk to the kitchen sink and wetted down the towel he had for himself. Once he got his chest clean he walked to Freddy and through him over his shoulder.

Foxy struggled a little heading up stairs to Freddy's room, but Foxy managed. Once Foxy got to Freddy's room and opened the door Foxy became extremely tired, so like any other friend he through Freddy on his bed. He left Freddy's room and went to his own room to sleep. Foxy got to his room and saw he had one of his 'toys' on his bed. He looked at his clock, well we have tomorrow off because of repairs so I can give myself a small reward. He sat on the edge of his bed grabbed the penetrable toy, and moved it up and down his dick. He picked up the pass and leaned his head back in pleasure, it took only a few minutes before he could feel his milk coming out. Foxy satisfied, removed his toy dropped it on the floor and moved two fingers around his base moving them up get most the cum and lick his fingers clean. Foxy laid back, falling asleep.

Foxy awoke to the smell of pancakes, as he dressed he realized the smell was burning pancakes. He ran downstairs to the kitchen to find Freddy making "breakfast".

"Freddy, you trying burn the house down?" Foxy opened the oven grabbed a hot pad and pulled out the burning pancakes.

"Sorry, the girls left and I was trying thank you for last night." Freddy stopped.

"No problem Freddy," Foxy face perplexed," but you did most the work."

"You were the one that carried my drunken ass to bed weren't you," Freddy pause," just how did I get naked?"

Foxy's eyes narrowed." You don't remember last night?"

"No, why?"

Foxy's jaw tightened."You're a horrible drunk."

Freddy eyebrows crease."What happened? I remember drinking 3 shots after that I think I passed out."

Foxy walked out of the house. The one freaking night Freddy showed his feelings he can't even fucking remember, Foxy thought. As he walked, more like jogged, down the street people kept giving him weird looks. Foxy realized that he forgot his shirt in the house. Foxy had a slender frame that attracted a lot of attention already, but without his shirt he gave straight men boners and he didn't care. Only person he wanted he doesn't even remember the time they had with him. Foxy walked into a superstore and walked around to the clothes section. He looked around and grabbed a shirt his size and walked to the self check out. After he paid, he put the shirt on and realized it was a Tom-boy shirt. He scolded himself for not seeing what section of clothing he was in. It covered 60% of his chest the shoulders and ever the neck fitted well like his other shirt but from his waist to a few inches of belly button was exposed. He felt so uncomfortable but every girl that he passed nearly fainted.

Foxy headed towards a coffee shop only a block from the story. As he walked in he saw a line of 7 people, well I have time he thought. He was staring at the menu board right above the check out. He kept creeping close as people ordered, paid, got what they ordered and left. In his head he wanted something sweet but also kinda bitter. He was about to decide when the cashier man spoke.

"Hello ma'am what can do you want to day?" The cashier ask staring at his phone.

"Excuse me," the cashier's eyes shot straight up to meet Foxy's," I'm not a woman."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just didn't look up," the cashier's eyes looked Foxy over, his breath skipped a step.

Foxy disgustedly responded." Jerk off somewhere else. I want a caramel frappuccino, triple shot of espresso, a extra shot of caramel, a cheese danish headed up, and," Foxy stared at a chocolate brownie," and one of your guy's chocolate brownies."

The cashier a bit bewildered was typing in Foxy's order as fast as possible. He then rushed over to the danishes and brownies, grabbed good sized one of each, rushed over to a small oven they had and started hearing them up. He hurried back and said," that be 16.54."

Foxy smiled because he had that exact change. He pulled out a woad of one and five dollar bills, he picked out three five dollar bills and two dollar bills. Foxy heard a kid behind him, asking his mom for one of those brownies. The cashier gave Foxy the food he ordered and his frappuccino. Foxy heard to mom say they didn't have the money, he felt shitty by now. While carrying his stuff to a table by the door, he saw the mom and child, ate the danish as fast as possible, though his extra in the bag still holding the brownie, and walked up to them.

"Ma'am," she turned to look at Foxy," I wanted to give you this," he handed them a bag holding the brownie and the money.

"Mister..." she started accepting the gift.

"Ma'am, it's fine I just bought it, and I only want to give the cashier a little," he paused, looking at the kid looks familiar he thought ,"problem."

The kid piped up."Are you Foxy, Mister?" Foxy remembered now the family that won free tickets this month.

Foxy switched to his pirate voice," Why, yes I am laddy," the mother gave Foxy a concerned look," are ye still me first mate?" The boy nodded his head with a huge smile.

Foxy looked at the mom again," I don't usually dress like this, the gang played a prank on me," her concern eased," if y'all ever want come to Freddy's Fazbears Pizzeria, you're always welcome, my treat."

The mom was breathless, Foxy walked to the table he eye. He slowly drank his frappuccino thinking of every moment of last night. He pulled out his phone and was shocked to see it was 12pm. I was out almost 3 hours what the actual fuck, he thought. He ran home, fearing Freddy's reaction. finding Bonnie and Chica back. Foxy heard some voices.

"Freddy you fucking bastard what did you do to him," it was definitely Bonnie.

"Freddy your fucking everything up," Chica stopped,"just like us."

The gang was now in sight. Freddy stood helplessly as the girl yelled at him. Foxy start to run faster, he ran into someone person on the sidewalk and felt his hook jab him in the side, but he didn't care he need to help his friend maybe more then a friend. The girls stopped their attack on Freddy as the saw Foxy.

"Stop it you guys, stop it." Foxy yelled as he was two townhouses down from them. Foxy finally got to them and put himself between Freddy and the girls.

"Foxy," he heard a quiet voice behind him,.a broken voice,"it's fine I just cause problems."

"Bonbon, Chica leave Freddy alone, he wasn't the reason I left the house,"Foxy lied.

"Foxy stay out of this," Chica was full of rage,"just because you got pissy with I don't fucking care who doesn't your run off. Don't you little bitc..."

Freddy grabbed Foxy as he fell to the concrete of there driveway."Foxy, Foxy! Please Foxy, you're gonna be fine." They just then notice the hole in Foxy's side.

Blood poured from Foxy's side wound, Bonnie fumbled getting 911 on the line. Foxy's eye slowly closed seeing Freddy right above his own head. As Foxy slipped asleep he felt a slight kiss on his head, voices in the background faded as Foxy began his sleep.

Hey y'all hope y'all like the twist I had please read next chapter. Some questions get answered and other questions are raised see y'all.


End file.
